This application is for a new multidisciplinary pre-doctoral training grant in integrative cardiovascular biology at the Medical College of Georgia (MCG). The long-term objective of this program is to train predoctoral Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students for independent research careers in integrative cardiovascular biology, utilizing molecular, genetic, cellular, tissue/organ, whole animal and human experimental approaches. This program involves the expertise of over 20 faculty in the Departments of Celt Biology & Anatomy, Medicine, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology & Toxicology, Physiology, Surgery. A majority of these faculty also have appointment or affiliations with the Georgia Prevention Institute, the Institute for Molecular Medicine and Genetics, the Vascular Biology Center, and the Center for Biotechnology and Genomic Medicine on the MCG campus. The faculty preceptors of the program represent an outstanding group of established integrative cardiac and vascular biologists whose research interests cover five related cardiovascular areas: 1) vascular cell signaling, 2) control of vascular tone, 3) cardiac development, 4) endothelial dysfunction, and 5) prevention of cardiovascular disease. This training grant will be administered through the Vascular Biology Center in the School of Medicine. The program is directed by Dr. David M. Pollock, Program Director and Dr. Jennifer S. Pollock, Program Co-Director, both established investigators. Dr. D. Pollock is an Associate Professor in the Departments of Surgery, Physiology, and Pharmacology & Toxicology, a member of the Vascular Biology Center, and the Chair of the Curriculum and Advancement Committee in the School of Graduate Studies. Dr. J. Pollock is an Associate Professor in the Departments of Pharmacology & Toxicology and Biochemistry & Molecular Biology, a member of the Vascular Biology Center, and Director of the Vascular Biology Graduate Program in the School of Graduate Studies. An Internal Advisory Committee of experienced leaders of the graduate program at the Medical College of Georgia wilt supervise the program. Trainees will be Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. graduate students currently enrolled full-time in the Biomedical Sciences Ph.D. program in the Medical College of Georgia School of Graduate Studies. Students will be selected based on their expressed interest in integrative cardiovascular biology and their previous academic performance and research experience. The training program will include two pre-doctoral students in the first year with an additional two students being added in both the second and third years for a maximum of six students for years three through five. All trainees will be required to participate in didactic training activities, which consist of the first year core curriculum and passing the first qualifying exam; an advanced course electives including Cardiovascular Physiology & Pharmacology; courses in Scientific Communications and Research Ethics, and Biostatistics; attendance in one or more departmental seminar series; the cardiovascular journal club; and the annual Graduate Research Day activities. The Assistant Dean for Recruitment will lead an effort to increase the number of underrepresented minorities and women who receive training in cardiovascular research. Facilities for research training include the individual laboratories of the preceptors, and the core laboratories of the participating department, centers, and institutes, as well the outstanding institutional Core Facilities in Biotelemetry, Molecular Biology, Histology, Transgenic Analysis, Transgenic and Embryonic Stem Cell, Flow Cytometry and Celt Imaging, encompassing in excess of 100,000 sq.ft, of research space in three contiguous buildings. Upon completion of the program, students will be ready to pursue post-doctoral training at premier laboratories as they begin their careers as independent investigators in cardiovascular sciences.